Wrestling
by Invader-Hime
Summary: Future AU Gwevin, that's GwendolynXKevin 11,000 Devlin hears strange noises in the night and leaves his room to find out just what is going on. Rated for mature, nonexplicit innuendo.


Wrestling

By Chibi Hime

AN: Dedicated to Karashi. Based off a DeviantArt conversation we had.

Ben 10 (c) Man of Action

Devlin lay awake in the dark, his blankets pulled up to his chin. Something was banging in the other end of the house. It had been doing it all week. Every night for as long as he could remember, there had been a certain noise coming from down the hall. Dull thuds echoed against the walls, barely audible, but constantly there. At first, Devlin had been afraid his house was haunted, especially since Kenny had told him that scary story at Uncle Ben's a few weeks ago. The boy swallowed deeply and sat up, listening to the sound. Carefully, he eased his feet to the floor and got out of bed. Tonight, he was going to find the source of the sound.

Slowly, the boy slunk down the hall, eyes wide. His heart beat in his chest.

Devlin had to remind himself that, if he needed to, he could transform into a giant mutant and most likely scare off anything that was dangerous..or at least he hoped he could.

The farther he went, the more he realized it was actually coming from his parent's room. He placed his hand on the knob and eased it open. He had to blink a few times once inside, the darkness obscured his vision and he couldn't really see what was going on..but..but it sounded like they were fighting.

"Are you guys having a fight?" he asked aloud.

His mother screamed in a mixture of horror and surprise. She froze and Devlin saw her pull their comforter over her. Gwendolyn herself was grateful for the darkness, as it his both her deep scarlet blush and her indecency. She heard Kevin chuckle lightly beneath her.

"Well. That was a show stopper," Kevin snickered.

Devlin heard his mother slap him on the shoulder and his father let out a mock cry of pain.

"I'm gonna go back outside," Devlin said, backing out of the room.

Gwendolyn watched him go, then crossed her arms over her breasts.

"My GOD! I can't believe that just happened. We've scarred him for life!" she squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"He...he saw us...making love. Our own son. Our five year old son saw us...oh, my god," Gwendolyn mumbled.

"No he didn't. He thought we were fighting...and i have to say, it probably is your fault anyway, you were being particularly frisky tonight. Besides, what harm in it is there if he did? Where does he think he came from?" Kevin asked.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Go talk to him!" she said.

Kevin blanched.

"Me? Why? There isn't anything to talk about,"

"You are his father! You are supposed to handle this! Now go do it!" Gwen snarled.

Gwendolyn's eyes glowed with mana, not magic and Kevin knew she meant "now".

Devlin sat on the steps leading up to his room. He could hear the muffled sounds of his mother screaming incomprehensible nothings that were occasionally accentuated by something he could understand at his father, who remained silent, save for a few incoherent mumbles. Devlin pressed his feet together.

A moment later, his father emerged from the bedroom in a full set of black silk pajamas with a monogram on the chest pocket. Devlin raised an eyebrow. It was the middle of July and it made no sense for his father to be wearing such hot pajamas. His father sat beside him on the steps and didn't say anything at first. He brushed a long piece of hair behind his ear and cleared his throat.

"Nice jammies, Dad," Devlin said sarcastically.

"They were your mother's idea," Kevin mumbled.

"Son. Son...Sometimes when...when a man loves a woman...hopefully when he loves a very special woman...he...he likes to express that in a very special way,"

Devlin frowned.

"By wrestling with her?" he asked tentatively.

Kevin's earth toned eyes lit up.

"Yes. That's right...by wrestling with her,"

"Who won?" Devlin asked, newly interested in the concept of "love wrestling". Maybe grown up love wasn't all that lovey dovey mush after all.

"What?" Kevin asked, sounding perplexed.

"Who won tonight?" Devlin asked innocently.

A devilish smile crossed his face.

"Your mother did. Your mother won several times," Kevin said, looking extremely proud of himself.

Devlin laughed.

"Wow. You stink at love wrestling!" the five year old giggled, imagining his slender mother besting his much broader, muscular father at anything remotely like wrestling.

"No, no, son. When your mother wins...I win,"

Devlin rolled his eyes.

"Dad, that doesn't make any sense! Why would her winning make you win?" Devlin asked, baffled by the complexities of adulthood.

Kevin grinned and ran a strong, rough hand through his son's hair.

"Well, son, you'll understand when you are older," he said, nodding knowingly.

"I guess," Devlin agreed.

"Let's get you to bed, Sprout," Kevin said, scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him upstairs.

After tucking the boy in, Kevin slid out the door.

"Good luck at Love Wrestling!" a little voice called after him.

"I'm sorry to call you in like this, Mrs. Levin, but as you can see, this is a very unusual case,"

The principal sounded as perplexed as Gwendolyn felt. Devlin had never been in trouble before...there were one or two instances when she had to come in for...well, special instances that were not really his fault, but this was something new. Devlin, on the other hand, didn't look concerned at all. If anything, he looked proud of himself. The principal continued.

"You see, normally we are understanding of Devlin's...ummm...condition. However, I really must say that we can't allow him to use it to physically assault other students,"

Gwendolyn's eyes widened.

"What? Devlin, is that true?" she asked him, disbelieving.

"No! I didn't assault her," Devlin's face burned crimson suddenly at being misrepresented.

"What did you do?" his mother asked sternly.

"I won," Devlin smiled.

"Excuse me?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I picked up Cynthia Mcmadalson by the leg, ergo, I win," Devlin said, trying to sound mature.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing," Gwendolyn asked.

Now Devlin blushed and looked at his feet, suddenly finding his hoodie ties very interesting.

"Well...well...she has these big eyes and...and I like her art...she draws swell and...and Dad says that when you...you know...like someone...you wrestle them and no matter who wins, you both win. Dad says you win a lot at Love Wrestling," Devlin said innocently, trying to prove his point.

Gwendolyn's face turned a brilliant red.

"I'm so sorry. This is all a misunderstanding. It won't happen again. I'll make him apologize," Gwendolyn said as quickly as possible, getting up and dragging a confused. Devlin out of the office.

Once they were in the car, Gwendolyn turned to Devlin.

"I take it I have your father to thank about that 'love wrestling' nonsense?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Yeah. Did he get it totally wrong?" Devlin asked, looking embarrassed at his actions.

Gwendolyn smiled and mussed his hair.

"Yes. He did. He missed the point entirely. Don't worry, Devlin. It isn't your fault," Gwendolyn said, smiling comfortingly.

"I hope I didn't scare Cynthia," Devlin looked saddened.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it to her. It was just a misunderstanding," Gwendolyn said reassuringly.

"Yeah?" Devlin asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Gwendolyn smiled, "Remind me to discuss the matter with your father,"

"No matter what happens, I hope you win, Mom!" Devlin said, smiling.

Gwendolyn blushed slightly.

"I always win, Devlin," she said confidently.


End file.
